


A Sweet Surprise

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, bucky barnes / reader - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Prompt: “It’s valentine’s day and reader gives her bf bucky a gift box with several baby things in it (like a pacifier, etc) and an ultrasound to tell him she’s pregnant. It takes him embarrassing long to get the message but he’s so happy as soon as he does. Andy in March, for his birthday she gets to tell him they’ll have twins.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I’m a little under the weather today, and I really wanted to write this. This is written for the @the-ss-horniest-book-club and @redhead-wine-and-literature-club conversation hearts prompt.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

After over a year of trying it finally happened, she was pregnant. She had known for a few weeks that there was a little bundle of joy growing inside of her and was almost bursting at the seems to tell Bucky but she had wanted to make it a special occasion and surprise him on Valentine’s day. She hated waiting but knew that it would be well worth it.

Finally it was Valentine’s day and she had everything ready. She wakes up early and makes some cute heart shaped pancakes and leaves her gift on the table by Bucky’s plate. She waits for him excitedly, letting him sleep in. Finally after what seems like forever he wakes up and comes strolling into the kitchen, a grin on his face.

“Good morning doll, don’t you look cute this morning.” He steps by her and gives her a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, I have a lot planned for you.”

He sits down and grins down at the pancakes before his eyes drift over to the heart shaped box. “A gift already? I see how it is, showing me up.”

“It’s not that, just open it.” She laughs, almost bouncing in her seat as she watches Bucky, almost begging for him to open it.

Bucky laughs and picks up the box opening it, and then he just looks. Inside are a small pair of baby booties, an ultrasound, a pacifier and candy conversation hearts that spell out “congratulations daddy” among other baby items. Even with all of those it takes him almost fifteen minutes before it sinks in and he releases what all of this means.

He clears his throat and looks up at his doll. “Does, does this mean what I think it means?”

She nods, her eyes glistening with happy tears and she jumps up, running around the table and throwing herself into Bucky’s arms. “I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents!”

Bucky hugs her tightly, crying along with her because he’s just so happy. They had wanted this and had been trying so hard to get pregnant. He almost doesn’t know how to react. He grabs her face and kisses her softly.

“I’m so happy baby. I love you so much. I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby!”

The rest of Valentine’s day is spent with them celebrating their love together and celebrating the fact that they’re going to have a baby. It was one of the best Valentine’s days that they spent together.

The next month she has another surprise for Bucky, telling him on his birthday that they’re going to have twins. Bucky is ecstatic, spending the entire day telling everyone that he’s going to be the dad of twins.


End file.
